pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevitt Standish
Origin January 1, 1999, is four days before the wedding of scientist Kevitt Standish to his fiance, Marcia. Before she leaves for a few days, Marcia elicits a promise from Kevitt to not use his invention for travelling through time, which is called a"time-belt". He makes a her a vague promise that he will be at the wedding in four days. Once she's gone Kevitt uses the untested device. The journey is a confusion of lights, colors, and sounds. When complete, Kevitt becomes aware of three Dark-Eyed Venusians observing him. One of the Venusians is named Lup, who tells of a prophesy regarding the arrival of the "Mighty Ones". Lup assumes Kevitt is one of those prophesied. The Venusians decide to take Kevitt to Tanu, the Great Darr. Kevitt thinks these are evolved Earthmen of the distant future. He understands what they are saying, though their language is unfamiliar to him. The era is explained to Kevitt as being the year 5300 of the 3rd cycle. They talk about a "missile of interplanetary death", which they will let Tanu tell him about. Tanu introduces himself, telling Kevitt of the ancient writings telling of a planet that will destroy theirs. For this reason, the Venusians feel it necessary to deliver a preemptive strike. Tanu, the Great Darr is certain Kevitt's presence as a "Mighty One" will ensure success. Placing his hands on the equipment to aim the missile, Kevitt listens as Tanu says Venus would rein supreme after Earth is destroyed. Kevitt realizes he's on Venus at that moment, and quickly plots to save Earth. He says he wants to be sure the missile works by using another missile to destroy a lifeless planet. Reluctantly, Tanu agrees to permit a test by blasting Mars after his advisor, Marl, tells him it's logical. Taking a Venusian rocket and accompanied by Tanu and Marl, Kevitt travels to Mars with two of the missiles. One of the missiles blows up Mars, proving the weapon's efficacy. The ship returns to Venus, where Kevitt decides he must try to destroy the planet. Tanu fires his blat gun at Kevitt. The blast misses and hits the airlock. Marl tries to push Kevitt out, but he is pushed out instead, saying he'd show how an Earthman fights. Tanu is shocked when Kevitt says this, giving Kevitt the chance to push Tanu out as well. Kevitt blows up Venus, but the ship begins to break apart during the explosion. He uses his time-belt to return to Earth in time for the wedding. Marcia is excited to see him, pleased that he didn't use the time-belt, which she sees as a wedding gift. Kevitt thinks to himself the real wedding gift was the fact he saved Earth from destruction. Public Domain Appearances * Amazing Adventures #2 See Also * Amazing Adventures #2 at Digital Comic Museum Category:Male Characters Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Scientist Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:1951 Debuts Category:Murphy Anderson - Creator Category:Ziff-Davis Characters Category:Standish Family Characters Category:Inventor Characters